fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Loke
Loke is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who is also the Celestial Spirit Leo, better known as "The Lion". He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Karen Lilica. Statistics *'Name': Loke, Leo, The Lion *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Fairy Tail Mage, Twelve Zodiac *'Height': 178 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 69 kg (152 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Hazel *'Hair Color': Orange *'Main Attire': Elegant dark suit and belt, light-colored shirt, plain red tie, dark shoes, and finger rings *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class *'Main Skills': Regulus, Master Melee Combatant, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Immortality *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in his death. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Regulus Impact, Lion Brilliance *'Voice Actor': Eric Vale Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level+ *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': City Block level+ *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Tens of Meters *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Loke is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane. It's also worth noting that, as a Celestial Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. Loke's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings; later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring. His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back. As a Celestial Spirit, Loke's outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief. Personality Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being fourth ranked as The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine. Whilst being glamorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very valiant and loyal to his friends; he willingly stayed in the human world for a long period of time after breaking a sacred vow to Celestial Spirits, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Lucy, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation, proving loyalty to his master. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Regulus: A type of Caster Magic related to his Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O '''Regulus'... Grant me your strength!". Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. *'Regulus Impact': Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow. *'Lion Brilliance': One of his most powerful spells, '''Lion Brilliance' is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Loke cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would draw away his life force, and eventually kill him. Despite this, Loke managed to survive in the Human World for as long as three entire years, before eventually starting to vanish, and being granted access to the Celestial Spirit World again thanks to Lucy, in order for him to continue living. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Lucy Heartfilia *Aries Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters